


Kradam, It’s Written in the Stars

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livejournal user cpiv531 suggested that Kradam visit an observatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam, It’s Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“Are we there yet?” Adam asked impatiently.

“No baby, it’ll be a few more minutes.”

Adam pouted in the seat suddenly wishing that he hadn’t bought that blindfold because it had come back to bite him in the ass.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out in a few minutes. Just be patient.”

Kris sang softly to Falling Slowly as it drifted from the CD player. He was listening to the Once soundtrack yet again. Adam seemed to calm at the smooth sounds of Kris’ voice. This song in particular stuck a chord with Adam because Kris sang it the week that he told Adam that he and Katy were over. That night once they made it back to the mansion Kris had headed straight to bed with Adam following closely behind. Adam held Kris for hours while he cried and when Kris’ tears finally slowed their lips met for the first time. Falling Slowly always reminded Adam of that kiss and since that day he and Kris had been inseparable. Now that they were in Canada Kris had planned something special for Adam. Adam had saved Kris and brought him back from something that he never thought he could get out of. This was Kris’ thank you. 

“We’re here.” Kris murmured and cut the engine. 

“Now can I see?” Adam asked softly.

“Yes baby, now you can see.”

Adam reached up and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. He smiled broadly at the sign in front of them. 

“Ontario University of Western Ontario, Elgin Field Observatory, how did you do this? Isn’t it just for students?

“No they take occasional visitors and when the American Idol calls they can’t say no.” Kris laughed.

Adam knew that Kris would never use his title in order to get something. Adam figured Kris probably just used some of his southern charm, threw in a mam or sir in there and whomever he spoke to would have melted into his hands. 

“I see.” Adam replied sarcastically.

“So is it a good surprise?” Kris asked giving Adam his most charming smile.

“I believe this is almost perfect.”

Kris smiled to himself because at the end of the night he knew that it would be perfect, and not just almost perfect. 

“Come on Adam, let’s go.” Kris urged and got out of the car.

The night had the perfect chill to it, the kind that made the sky crystal clear with the stars shining like a million perfect diamonds. They walked up to the observatory with their fingers laced together. Just as they reached the door it opened. A tiny woman with a brilliant smile stepped forward.

“Welcome boys, just follow the hallway to the main observation deck and be careful going up the stairs.” 

She waved them in and shut the door, but she didn’t follow as they walked down the hall. Soon they found the staircase and walked carefully up the stairs and out the door that was at the top.

Kris smiled as he heard Adam’s gasp.

“Oh my God Kris! You’ve been busy haven’t you?” Adam laughed as he looked at the blanket and glasses of wine that were neatly arranged for them. 

“It’s just my way of saying thank you for helping me through the things that happened with Katy, and for all the nice things that you’ve done for me.”

“Oh baby, you’re more than welcome,” Adam promised and pulled Kris into his arms.

“I love you, Adam.”

“I love you too, Kristopher.”

They soon settled onto the pallet of blankets and shared a glass of wine.

“Could this get any better?” Adam sighed happily as he gazed at the sky.

“Yes it can, Adam. Look!” Kris said pointing to his right.

“Oh my gosh a falling star!” Adam squealed.

“Quick, make a wish!”

Adam closed his eyes, a look of pure bliss on his face for a moment, and then he opened them.

“What did you wish for?”

“You know I can’t tell you because if I do it won’t come true.” Adam said simply.

They laid together in silence for a while as they watched the stars fall to their deaths leaving their stardust behind. It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning that the pair finally gazed into the telescope.

“Hey Kris, check this out. You can see the rings of Saturn and they’re so beautiful.”

Kris gazed into the telescope for a moment before meeting Adam’s eyes again. Kris was hypnotized for several moments by the blue of Adam’s eyes. 

“They’re beautiful, but they don’t compare to you Adam. Listen I have something for you,” Kris muttered looking sheepishly at his feet.

“I know that look. You’re nervous. What’s up Kris?”

“You’re just going to think that it’s corny, forget it.”

“No Kris, what is it?”

Kris reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box that had a tiny blue ribbon covered in glittery stars wrapped around it. 

“Kris,” Adam gasped, eyes going wide.

Kris handed the box to Adam with shaky hands. He watched as Adam carefully removed the ribbon and slowly opened the box.

“It’s perfect Kris but you didn’t have to. This whole night has been perfect. Thank you,” Adam babbled.

Kris grabbed Adam’s face in his hands.

“Adam you don’t understand. That ring is my promise, it’s my commitment to you. I want to spend my life with you. I know we’ve only been together a short time, but I also know that you’re my soul mate.”

The tears streamed down Adam’s face as Kris placed the ring on Adam’s finger. The ring was silver with the Aquarius symbol engraved into it.

“I want to spend my life with you too, Kris.”

Kris and Adam again cuddled together on the blanket and held each other close. Adam listened to Kris’ soft voice singing Falling Slowly for the second time that night and it lulled Adam into a deep sleep. Kris lay awake long enough to see one more shooting star. He closed his eyes, made a wish, and found they were too heavy to open again.

So Adam and Kris spent the night under a blanket of stars. They would soon awake to a whole new day.


End file.
